


Piece at a Time

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Piece at a Time

** #1. Piece at a Time **  
** Word Count:  ** 250  
 ** Characters:  ** Tony Stark, Yinsen

** Piece at a Time **  
The one with the biggest stick wins. Maybe. 

Sometimes it’s the smartest one and not the one who is the bigger bully that wins. 

That was what Tony told himself as he worked in the dank cave. He worked welding one piece at a time each piece one step closer to freedom. He had to take that risk to be the person he should have been from the start.

He had no idea who he was going to manage it but he was determined to right the wrongs done by selling weapons. Waking up with a car batter attached to your chest has a way of making a guy see the error of his ways. He couldn’t believe the weapons in the enemy’s hands were his. How could that have happened?

Yinsen, his cave mate, didn’t understand what he was doing. But it didn’t matter. All he needed was someone to tell them what he needed and a little help now and then. Yinsen had his own risks to deal with. 

With one more piece finished he picked up another and continued to work. Maybe the people holding him captive would discover his plan and stop him or maybe they would just kill him faster for not doing what they wanted. The risk was his to take and he was fully prepared to take it. 

It would take months but he didn’t care. Building the iron suit of armor was his priority and just the first step in his mission.


End file.
